digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:AvengingArchAngel
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the GrandisKuwagamon Honeybee Mode page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Ryo205 (talk) 06:47, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Block To Lanate "Edit warring: Screw it Jdogno, I don't have the patience anymore to deal with your deliberate obtuseness.": I was not trying to edit war merely understand what was wrong. I do not know who Jdogno is. What do you mean by obtuseness? In terms of the last thing I did do: "That Snimon works for Cherubimon is speculation.": How so? "Every other instance is explicitly spelled out; this one is conspicuous by its absence.": What do you mean by that? I was merely asking how saying that Snimon works for Cherubimon is speculation. When you stated "Every other instance is explicitly spelled out; this one is conspicuous by its absence.", I did not know whether you meant by somebody working for Cherubimon (Frontier) or the use of mons when describing a group of multiple individuals of the same Digimon species. That was all I asking by "What do you mean by that?". AvengingArchAngel (talk) 07:30, October 9, 2016 (UTC) I am sorry if I caused any upset. That was not my intention. Can I come back? Please? AvengingArchAngel (talk) 03:14, October 16, 2016 (UTC) Can I have a response? Please? AvengingArchAngel (talk) 04:04, October 23, 2016 (UTC) Come off it, Jdogturd7, we all know that you have more sock-puppets than Jim Henson, and this is the latest one. Do you reckon that because you're stupid, so are we? Do you really believe that we can't spot you a mile off by your obvious writing style? Claiming that you don't know who you are won't fool anybody. — RobertATfm (talk) 09:19, January 29, 2017 (UTC) Who are you and why are you bothering me? AvengingArchAngel (talk) 23:44, February 7, 2017 (UTC) Disambigulations We're not doing Disambiguations for names that refer to one default species and one variant: here Chimera-gui (talk) 05:08, October 2, 2017 (UTC) Removing content from pages Where did I remove content from pages? AvengingArchAngel (talk) 09:54, October 16, 2017 (UTC) :You tried to split the KnightChessmon page but used all caps and didn't format the pages correctly. I'd like it if you just left the splitting/reformatting of the species pages to the admins from now on. Chimera-gui (talk) 13:38, October 16, 2017 (UTC) "but used all caps and didn't format the pages correctly.": I only used all caps because I couldn't use lower case. How do you format the pages correctly? I accidentally made a mistake. I am sorry about that. AvengingArchAngel (talk) 22:39, October 16, 2017 (UTC) :Like I said, you should leave splitting/reformatting of the species pages to the admins since we've been doing this longer and know how do it correctly. I'll handle the KnightChessmon page for you, sound good? Chimera-gui (talk) 23:09, October 16, 2017 (UTC) Thank you. Once again, I was only trying to help but I apologize for any disruption I caused with this. AvengingArchAngel (talk) 23:11, October 16, 2017 (UTC) Block 2 "Edit warring: Jdogno ver. N": How was I edit warring? Who is Jdogno? What does "ver. N" mean? AvengingArchAngel (talk) 21:06, October 28, 2017 (UTC) :You reverted another editor's reversions of your edits, without discussing it on the talk page and figuring out what was going on. Just like every other time. :Do you really not get that it's that behavior that keeps getting you banned? And that we have never, once, been fooled by your new accounts? 12:05, October 30, 2017 (UTC) "You reverted another editor's reversions of your edits, without discussing it on the talk page and figuring out what was going on.": Sorry about that. I apologise. I did not meant to edit war. "Just like every other time. Do you really not get that it's that behavior that keeps getting you banned? And that we have never, once, been fooled by your new accounts?": I do not know what that is about but sorry once again. AvengingArchAngel (talk) 00:05, October 31, 2017 (UTC)